1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an operation control technique preferably applied to a personal computer, for example, capable of transmitting video signals and audio signals to a television receiver, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, personal computers including the functions of viewing and recording television broadcast program data and playing back audio-visual (AV) content stored on a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) have become widely available. Thereby, by carrying a notebook-type personal computer which can be driven by a battery, video data (including audio data) have become accessible even on the road or away from home.
Further, high-definition video content is being developed, and personal computers capable of playing back high-definition video data stored on a high-definition DVD (HD-DVD) compatible recording medium are also becoming available. Generally, this kind of personal computer is equipped with a mechanism for externally outputting high-definition video signals. By connecting such a personal computer to a large-screen high-definition television receiver, for example, high-definition video played back by the personal computer can be enjoyed on the large-screen high-definition television receiver at home.
Moreover, in a case where a plurality of electronic devices are connected to one another, such as the above-mentioned case where a personal computer and a television receiver are connected to each other, an approach for enabling an operation instruction to another electronic device by an operation to one electronic device has recently been devised. Thereby, by using only a remote controller of one of two electronic devices, the user can provide both of the electronic devices with operation instructions. Up to now, various approaches for appropriately performing operation control according to a connection destination have been proposed (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-284439, for example).
The resources of a personal computer are collectively managed by an operating system (OS). Display of video data generated by various application programs operated under the OS on a display device is controlled by a graphics controller. The above-described external output of high-definition video signals is also controlled by the graphics controller. That is, data transmission between the personal computer and a large-screen high-definition television receiver is basically performed by the graphics controller.
In a personal computer which can be powered by battery such as a notebook computer, various power conservation approaches have been proposed to extend the battery driven time as much as possible. In general, power supply to a graphics controller is interrupted in a power-off state for the purpose of power conservation.
Therefore, there has been a problem that, when an operation instruction is attempted to be given to a personal computer, which is connected to a large-screen high-definition television receiver and is in a power-off state, to switch to a power-on state, for example, by an operation of the large-screen high-definition television receiver, a graphics controller which manages transmit of data to acquire information necessary for performing operation control based on the operation instruction cannot be activated, and the operation instruction cannot be accepted.